Werewolf Shifter (Prestige Class)
Werewolf Shifter Although each Werewolf is tainted by the Beast, Shifters wield its power without falling claim to its Corruption. Shifters channel the predatory nature of the Beast against their foes and in defense of their allies. They are commonly Druids, Hunters, and Rangers, although anyone with an affinity for nature or the Beast itself can become a Werewolf Shifter. Shifters bond with the Beast as kin and packmate, finding a thrill, rush, or other deep satisfaction from their bestial nature. Driven to master their newfound abilities, these Werewolves allow the Beast to settle into their souls, determined to come to even terms with this Fiendish outsider. *'Role:' Werewolf Shifters alter the way they interact with their Lycanthropic nature. Their instincts and augmented shapeshifting offer an array of utility, along with ways to manage and control their Corruption and Fury. Like all Werewolves, Shifters are dangerous melee combatants, excelling as skirmishers and trackers. *'Hit Die: '''d8 Prerequisites To qualify to become a Werewolf Wanderer, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: *'Alignment Must be any Neutral *'Hit Dice '''Must have at least 3 Hit Dice *'Special 'Must be a Werewolf Class Skills There Werewolf Wanderer's class skills are Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Escape Artist, Handle Animal, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Geography), (Nature), and (World), Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth, Survival, Swim *'Skill Points at Each Level 6 + Int modifier Class Features All the following are class features of the Werewolf Shifter prestige class. *'Weapon and Armor '''Werewolf Shifters gain no additional proficiency in weapons or armor. The offer of the Beast's incredible power is ever-tempting. At any time, a willing Shifter can give in to the Beast and embrace their fiendish nature. This ability immediately causes the Shifter to Fury, gain six points of Corruption, and shifts their alignment one step closer to Chaotic Evil. A Shifter can use this ability on their turn even if they are unable to take actions. At 1st level a Shifter learns to master their Lycanthrope form. They can assume Lycanthrope form for '(1/2 class level + Wisdom modifier + Charisma modifier)' number of rounds per day rounds before risking Fury. Additionally, the Shifter continues to benefit from any extraordinary or supernatural abilities dependent on their original form, resulting in man-wolf hybrids gifted with winged arms, taurine shoulders, or stranger forms yet. At 2nd level and the other indicated levels, a Shifter gains one Shifter Instinct. They begin to reap the benefits of their unique relationship with the Beast, guiding and shaping its power in new and powerful ways. *'Fiendish Resilience (Ex): You gain Electricity and Fire resistance 5, and a +2 profane bonus on saving throws against effects with the Good descriptor. While in Lycanthrope form, these resistances increase to 10 and the saving throw bonus increases to +4. You benefit from this instinct when you have Moderate or greater Corruption. *'Infuriating Remark (Su): '''You gain a racial bonus equal to '(class level) when making Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate skill checks with the intent to enrage your target. As a standard action you can incite fury in one creature who can hear you, provoking Fury or Frenzy in your target if it is in their nature (Ghals, Seraphim, Werewolves, etc.). That creature takes a (1/2 class level) 'penalty to their saving throw to resist their Fury or Frenzy effect and is immune to this ability for 24 hours. You can benefit from this instinct when you have Moderate or greater Corruption. *'Kinship (Su): 'You share common blood with all Werewolves, and other Beasts grudgingly see you as their kin. You gain a racial bonus equal to '(class level) on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Sense Motive skill checks made against other Werewolves, and your starting attitude with all Werewolves is improved by one step. You cannot have this instinct and the Rivalry instinct. *'Master of Beasts (Sp):' You can shapeshift as per beast shape II '' to become a wolf at-will, and a dire wolf for '(minutes per class level) spent in one-minute increments. In addition, you can continuously speak to and be understood by non-scavenger carnivorous animals and magical beasts as if through speak with animals. *'''Moment of Clarity (Ex): While in Lycanthrope form, you can take a move action to clear your head and focus your wits. Until the end of your next turn you can act without the restriction being in Lycanthrope form has on your behavior. You cannot use this instinct again until you have rested. You can benefit from this instinct when you have Minor or Minimum Corruption. *'Moonlight Charm (Su): '''You fashion a token or charm out of silver which occupies a headband, neck, wrist, or ring slot, chosen when created. You can only maintain one Moonlight Charm, although you can create a new one. Once per night, the Moonlight Charm can be exposed to an hour of moonlight to gain 1 charge up to a maximum of 3. When you would make a saving throw against an anger-related effect, you can choose to expend one charge to gain a +3 sacred bonus on that saving throw. You can expend one charge per effect. This bonus increases to +4 when made to resist Fury and the Beast's attempts to take control afterward. You can benefit from this instinct when you have Minor or Minimum Corruption. *'Relentless Hunter (Su): You gain a racial bonus to tracking rolls made using scent equal to '''(1/2 class level). Once per day you can designate a creature you whose blood you taste as your chosen prey. Rain and strong odors do not obscure their scent, and the DC to track them by scent increases by 2 each day after the scent was laid instead of each hour. You can only have one chosen prey at a time. *'Rivalry (Su): '''You harbor a hatred for all other Werewolves. You gain Favored Enemy (Werewolves) at a bonus equal to '(1/2 class level). Your starting attitude with other Werewolves is worsened by one step. You cannot have this instinct and the Kinship instinct. *'Uncollared (Su): '''You can activate this instinct as an immediate action at any time while conscious and restrained; if you are not in Lycanthrope form when you do, you shift into Lycanthrope form. You deal '(1d8 per class level) 'damage to any rope, manacle, or other object or creature binding you, ignoring 5 points of its hardness. This instinct can only be used once per set of binds. *'Warhowl (Su): You can loose a powerful, rage-filled howl as a full-round action. Allies who can hear you receive a +2 morale bonus to Initiative checks, attack rolls, and saving throws against fear effects, and enemies who can hear you must make a (DC 10 + class level + Charisma modifier) 'Will save or take a -2 morale penalty on Initiative checks, attack rolls, and saving throws against fear effects and Lycanthropy. These effects last for '(rounds per class level). This is a mind-affecting emotion-dependent effect. *'Wolfbond (Su):' You gain a Wolf animal companion, treating your effective Druid level as your class level. If you already had a Wolf animal companion, treat your effective Druid level as one higher. You do not attack this animal companion while in Fury unless it attacks you first. At 2nd level the Shifter becomes more familiar with their Lycanthrope form, and can Change Shape as a standard action instead of a full-round action. At 3rd level a Shifter can take on fragments of the Beast's power in their humanoid form. As a full-round action the Shifter transforms part of their body, activating one of the favors from the list below. This ability lasts until dismissed or changed from one favor to another. Bestial Favor is a polymorph effect. *Darkvision 20ft. *DR 1/Silver *Fast Healing 1 (heals to a maximum of 1/4 HP) *increase base land speed by +5ft. *increase natural armor bonus by +1 *a primary bite attack of your size (1d6 for Medium creatures) *two secondary claw attacks of your size (1d4 for Medium creatures). At 5th level the Shifter can manifest up to two favors at once and can use Bestial Favor as a standard action. At 8th level the Shifter gains access to the following favors. *Darkvision 40ft. *DR 3/Silver *Fast Healing 2 (heals to a maximum of 1/3 HP) *increase base land speed by +10ft. *increase natural armor bonus by +2 *gain a primary bite attack of one size category larger (1d8 for Medium creatures) *gain two secondary claw attacks of one size category larger (1d6 for Medium creatures) At 10th level, the Shifter can manifest up to three favors at once and can use Bestial Favor as a move action. At 4th level a Shifter can gorge the Beast's violent hunger to rein in its bloodthirst. If the Shifter chooses not to resist Fury the Beast does not try to seize control afterwards. Using this ability increases the Shifter's Corruption by two points instead of one. Starting at 6th level, a Shifter can choose one of the following Advanced Shifter Instincts instead of a normal Shifter Instinct. A Shifter cannot have more than 3 advanced instincts. *'Aligned Strikes (Su): '''The Beast is changed by your alignment. If you are Chaotic, your Lycanthrope form's natural weapons gain the anarchic weapon quality. If you are Evil, they gain the unholy weapon quality. If you are Good, they gain the holy weapon quality. If you are Lawful, they gain the axiomatic weapon quality. If you do not have an alignment, they deal +1d6 damage against creatures without a neutral alignment component. The enhancement granted by this instanct changes with your alignment. *'Bestial Invitation (Ex): You can spread the curse of Lycanthropy without using violent means. By preparing a ritual you can afflict a completely willing creature with the taint of the Beast, turning living Humanoids or intelligent Undead into Werewolves. You will not attack Werewolves created this way in Fury, and they will never attack you in Fury, unless attacked them first. Creatures who cannot become Werewolves (such as Animals, Magical Beasts, Daemons, etc.) instead gain the Bestial template. You cannot use this instinct with Minor or Minimum Corruption. *'Bloodstained Fangs (Su): '''At the end of each round that you dealt damage with your Lycanthrope form's natural weapons, increase the amount of damage they deal by +1d6. This bonus stacks with itself and lasts until combat is over. You can benefit from this instinct when you have Moderate or greater Corruption. *'Indomitable (Ex): 'You gain a bonus to saving throws made against charm, compulsion, and mind-affecting effects equal to '(1/2 class level). While in Lycanthrope form, this bonus increases to your full class level. While in Fury or while the Beast controls your actions, you are immune to charm, compulsion, and mind-affecting effects. You never gain these bonus or immunities against effects reliant on anger or violence. *'Packbound (Ex): '''You can form intense bonds of companionship with a small number of individuals. You can specify a number of creatures up to '(1/2 class level + Charisma modifier); these creatures are members of your pack. You will never attack your pack while while frenzied unless they attack you first. You gain the following Fury triggers: a member of your pack becoming bloodied, and a member of your pack reaching 0 or fewer hit points. If you enter Fury due to these triggers, you automatically rush to their defense or vengeance, prioritizing creatures that harmed or threaten your wounded packmate. Adding or removing a member from your pack is a full-round action. Once a creature has been removed from your pack they cannot be made a member again without making proper atonement to both the Shifter and the Beast (as decided by the DM). *'Rapacious Hunger (Ex): '''Your innate knack for violence can sustain and heal you. Three times per day, after you deal damage with a bite attack, you heal for the same amount of damage dealt. You can benefit from this instinct when you have Moderate or greater Corruption. *'Violent Haruspex (Su): 'You learn how to read your prey using the mists of their freshly-spilled blood and viscera. Whenever you kill a creature or confirm a critical hit with your Lycanthrope form's natural weapons, you can ask one question about that creature. Treat this effect as a ''divination ''that allows one question, with an accuracy equal to '(70% + base attack bonus + class level). You can benefit from this instinct when you have Minor or Minimum Corruption. At 7th level the Shifter can move fluently between levels of Corruption, manipulating and maneuvering the Beast according to their shared needs. If the Shifter entered their current tier of Corruption from a lower one, they gain a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with their Lycanthrope form and Bestial Favor's natural weapons, and to Intimidate skill checks. If the Shifter entered their current tier of Corruption from a higher one, they gain a +3 bonus to saving throws made to resist emotion effects reliant on anger or fear, and are inspired after resisting the Beast after a Fury instead of shaken; gaining a +1 bonus on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. At 9th level the Shifter has mastered their Lycanthrope form. They can Change Shape as a move action instead of a standard action. Their Lycanthrope form now increases their Strength score by +6 and their Dexterity and Constitution by +4. At 10th level the Shifter develops a full-fledged kinship and alliance with the Beast. The Shifter can now assume Lycanthrope form for (1/2 class level + Wisdom modifier + Charisma modifier) 'minutes per day before risking Fury. The Shifter gains the ability to make the Beast their Champion — offering it full control of their shared form while taking a back seat to influence affairs from within. The Shifter can use this ability once per Lunar month. When making the Beast their Champion, the Shifter makes a demand or creates a goal for the Beast to pursue of no more than '(Wisdom modifier) 'words long. This demand cannot be changed once issued. The Beast seizes control of the Shifter as though in the aftermath of a Fury, becoming their Champion, but does not lose control until the Shifter's demands have been met or until the next moonrise, whichever is sooner. The Champion can freely shift between the Shifter's humanoid form and its own Lycanthrope form, although it strongly prefers the latter as it is not limited in how long it can remain in either form. While in humanoid form its eyes are clearly fiendish. The Champion resists Fury triggers when they arise, and will not seek to unnecessarily raise the Shifter's Corruption score. It will pursue its tasked goal to the exclusion of all else, although it will look for ways to do so by violent and destructive means. During this time the Shifter senses the same things as their Champion does and maintains a mental link with them through which they can advice, guide, or manipulate its actions. **'Advise 'The Shifter can whisper words of wisdom into the ears of the Beast. A number of times equal to '(1/2 class level + Wisdom modifier), the Shifter can allow their Champion to make a violent decision requiring forethought, intelligence, and patience. This might allow them to lay an ambush, use a hidden key to open a door instead of smashing it down, or stalk prey back to its home. **'Guide '''The Shifter can share their hard-earned skills and experiences with the Beast. A number of times equal to '(1/2 class level + Intelligence modifier), the Shifter can lend their abilities to their Champion, allowing it to to use a maneuver, power, spell, psi-like ability, spell-like ability, or other supernatural ability the Shifter possesses. **'Manipulate '''The Shifter knows better than anyone how to tug on the strings of the Beast's heart and mind. A number of times equal to '(1/2 class level + Charisma modifier), the Shifter can convince their Champion to change its course of action or influence its decision-making. They might be convinced to ignore vulnerable prey, pursue one fleeing target over another, or choose to terrify a foe instead of destroying them. After the Beast releases control back to the Shifter, the two are left drained by their supernatural union. The Shifter is left fatigued, cannot willingly take Lycanthrope form until the next moonrise, and gains six points of Corruption as their body is ravaged by long-term exposure to the Beast's powerful, fiendish nature. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Skill Classes Category:Combat Classes Category:Werewolf Classes